Question: Simplify the expression. $6r(5r+7)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6r}$ $ = ({6r} \times 5r) + ({6r} \times 7)$ $ = (30r^{2}) + (42r)$ $ = 30r^{2} + 42r$